Respice Finem
Respice Finem is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Oderint Dum Metuant. They are currently in a slump, with almost all of their members dormant. But with a new captain taking the sails, this crew is about to take Viridian by storm! History Moonlit was founded by Godssniper and Queenshelly on June 28, 2007. Godssniper's old crew had fallen apart, while Queenshelly wanted to take up a leadership position. At first, the crew seemed to be doing well, however, many of the SO's badges ran out around the same time, and the crew fell apart, with many people abandoning the crew or the game altogether. After a while, Queenshelly decided to leave her position as captain and join another crew. She handed over the reigns to Godssniper, who is currently trying to earn enough money for his captain's badge. Public Statement Welcome! Salvete Omnes! (Hello, Everybody!) What does Respice Finem mean, anyways? Respice Finem means "look towards the end". Members of our crew look towards the end of all of our pillages with full pockets! Our crew is determined to honor and respect themselves and their fellow pirates. We wish to have fun and pillage successfully in a way that is honorable and respectable. Nevertheless, we also enjoy being ourselves, no matter how silly they may be! Join today, success is only a few leagues away! Valde in Pace. (Go in Peace.) Crew Articles We are autocratic, split our booty even, and have a ship restocking rate of 30%. General Rules Rules regarding general behavior are considered always active, regardless of whether one is on a crew pillage, at a dock, or elsewhere. One pirate's behavior always reflects back on the crew as a whole. # Treat your fellow pirate with respect. None of you want disrespect, so why disrespect others? # No stealing. Theft will result in an immeadiate complaint to the OMs to get you banned. You may never play again, but if you do, you will be expelled from the crew, and I will inform any new crews you join of your stealing tendancies. # Have fun! Puzzle Pirates is a GAME, any you play games to have fun! Enjoy yourself, and nothing else matters. Officer Rules #Never leave a boat during a pilly. You are the leader, and you must finish what you've started. Punishment is demotion to pirate rank. #No unneccessary planking. We would rather have people join us than scare them away. #Rules for planking *Lazing *Bad Language or Attitude #Always restock. Someone else paid for those cannonballs you shot and that rum you drank. It is your responsibility to pay them back. Demotion to pirate rank is punishment. #Fairly cut Poe at the end of a pilly. These people worked hard for you bilging, sailing, and carping while you got to bnav. Give them their hard earned Poe. Only minus them if they were planked for breaking one of the above rules. Punishment is expulsion from crew. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person ** Starting rank. *Pirate **Narrow ranking in sails, bilge, and carp. *Officer **A broad ranking in sails, bilge, carp, sf, and gun. **You must have proved yourself a good crewmate to me or an SO. **You must pass an officer's exam. **Owning a ship significantly increases your odds of getting this position. *Fleet Officer **You must have run many sucsessful pillages. **Four weighties out of sails, bilge, carp, swordfighting, rumble, gun, duty navigation, and battle navigation, and the rest must be broad. **Owning a ship significantly increases your odds of getting this position. *Senior Officer **These are my hand-picked assistants. **While there are no official requirements, you must have my perosnal trust as a leader. **Only the best of the best will hold this position.